Camara,mesa y fuerza de elefante
by Sapapresumida
Summary: Adaptacion del fic de elade-chan. Seddie :p


**_ATENCION: NI ICARLY NI ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN,YO SOLO ADAPTE EL FIC DE ELADE-CHAN : CAMARA,MESA Y FUERZA DE ELEFANTE_**

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en Seattle, ya hacía horas que había amanecido y todos comenzaban sus tareas, ya fuera atender sus negocios o en el caso de los estudiantes,estudiar. Pero desgraciadamente para los amantes de la tranquilidad ese no era el caso de nuestro gordito hiperactivo favorito.<p>

- Pero papá, esto es importante.

- ¿Grabar todo lo que hago es importante? – ¿Quién será el idiota que le ha dado una cámara? pensaba el padre frustrado  
>- Claro que sí, es una investigación – dijo pronunciando la última palabra despacio –Un día en la vida de un adulto, para responder a las preguntas que intrigan a todo Seattle, como por ejemplo ¿porque siempre llegan tarde?, ¿es realmente posible perderse en el camino de la vida? Y de ser así ¿cómo se hace?, ¿realmente lee el Icha Icha todo el rato o solo lo llevas para hacerse el interesante?, ¿es que no se los sabe ya de memoria?, y por último ¿Qué hay debajo de la máscara?. Pero para responder a estos enigmas de la existencia humana tengo que…. Pa-papá?... ¿pero donde se ha metido?<p>

Por suerte para el padre, este había logrado escaparse mientras Gibby estaba distraído soltando su emocionante discurso, dejando al gordito con la palabra en la boca para poder leer tranquilamente sus libros preferidos. Sí, los leía una y otra vez, qué más da que se los supiera de memoria, lo importante son las ilustraciones -pensó pervertidamente.

- ¿Y ahora a quien le doy yo el coñazo para probar mi cámara? - pensaba aburrido Gibby - a ver…¿el vago?, no, demasiado aburrido…¿el gordo?, no, horas y horas de gente comiendo no interesan a nadie…¿el rarito de los bichos?, definitivamente no.

En estos pensamientos se encontraba mientras paseaba por la villa cuando de pronto…

- Claro ¿Cómo no lo he pensado antes?...Freddie!, que mejor manera de joderle el día que enseñando a toda la ciudad sus "más oscuros secretos" grabados en video. - Gibby sonrió exultante al imaginarse la situación.

En cuanto tomo esta decisión se encamino hacia el apartamento del morenno. Había pensado un plan, ya que según sus previas experiencias grabando (sí, antes de intentar seguir a su padre ya lo habían mandado a la mierda Carly, Spencer,su madre …), no era muy efectivo pedir permiso. Así que se encaramó a la ventana para grabar sin ser visto.

La escena que se desarrollaba en el interior de la casa no podía ser más extraña.

En el pequeño comedor del moreno se encontraba Freddie, vestido sólo con un pantalón negro de pijama, y Sam, que tan solo llevaba una camiseta grande perteneciente al dueño de la casa. Pero lo más extraño, es que los dos se encontraban mirando la mesa del centro de la habitación con cara de preocupación, mientras el pelinegro se apoyaba en ella como intentando comprobar su estabilidad.

- ¿Qué hace Sam con Freddie? - Gibby se acercó más para poder escuchar lo que decían.

- ¿Nos la hemos cargado otra vez?- se escuchó la voz de la rubia

- Hmp…creo que solo cojea un poco. - respondió el moreno.

- Ya te dije que nos fuéramos a la habitación, eres un ansioso. Es tu culpa.

- Tsk, ¿mía?, si tú no tuvieras la fuerza de un elefante conservaría mas muebles, o es que quieres que te recuerde como ha quedado el dormitorio, Sa-man-tha. La próxima vez vamos a tu casa – sentenció.

- No soy yo la que destroza todo, ¡es más bien cosa de dos! Y hablando de mí casa ¿quieres que te recuerde yo como quedó la última vez? - dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

- …... - Freddie esbozo una pícara sonrisa - está bien, recuérdamelo. Así comprobaremos de una vez si la mesa es resistente – dijo divertido agarrando a la rubia de la cintura y pegándola a él con un rápido movimiento.

- Freddie…- murmuro la ojiazul sonrojada mientras él comenzaba a besar su cuello.

- ¿QUÉ? – un grito procedente de la ventana los hizo girarse para encontrarse cara a cara con un castaño en estado de shock.

- ¿Gi-Gibby? - tartamudeó Sam sonrojada.

- Hmp…Gibster ¿Qué haces aquí? - el moreno siempre tan calmado.

- ¿CÓMO? ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TÚ? - el chico no podía creerse lo que había visto "maldito benson pervertido"- ¿QUÉ HACES CON LA INOCENTE SAM?

- Gibby, cálmate vas a asustar a los vecinos- la rubia roja como un tomate no sabía dónde meterse. ¡Mierda! ¡Si no se calla lo voy a callar yo! - gritaba internamente Sam.

- Tsk, lo que estaba haciendo no te importa, esta es mi casa y… - se quedó callado a mitad de frase- ….Gibby…¿eso es una cámara? – Freddie amenazaba a Gibby con su mirada de sacar su equipo de esgrima.  
>- ¿E-esto?, n-no, es solo eh…- mierda con el shock se me ha olvidado guardar la cámara, kuso, soy hombre muerto - de-déjame que lo explique…si al final te vas a reír…- dijo el gordito riéndose nerviosamente y llevando una mano detrás de su cabeza.<p>

A sus espaldas oyó como crujían unos nudillos amenazadoramente.

Y ese fue el final de los reportajes de Gibby, ya que después de su recuperación en el hospital, nunca se atrevió a coger de nuevo una cámara, de hecho tenía pesadillas con ellas, pues Sam le había atizado con la suya hasta que perdió el sentido habiéndose llevado la paliza de su vida (además de los "camarazos" también recibió más de un golpe) dejando confirmado que la pelirrubia si tenía fuerza de elefante.


End file.
